Cheerful Breeze
Orginalna wersja tego artykułu znajduje się tu: http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com/wiki/Cheerful_Breeze thumb|Cheerful BreezeCheerful Breeze (z ang. Wesoła Bryza) to radosny, pogodny i optymistyczny pegaz, mieszkający w mieście Grandville. O kucyku Uwielbia wygłupiać się i rozśmieszać innych. Jest też dosyć odważna. Jej ulubiona pora roku to lato. Co roku jeździ na obóz w góry. Marzy o podróży dookoła świata. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Katy Moon oraz Bolt Fire. Jej Mama to pegazica, która jest pielęgniarką, tato to kucyk ziemski. Ma również brata o imieniu Fire Flame, który jest od niej młodszy o 6 lat. Jej zwierzak to chomik Jumper. Jak każdy inny kucyk w jej wieku chodzi do szkoły. Nie uczy się najgorzej. Ma przeważnie same 4. Jej ulubioną lekcją jest wf, ponieważ w jej szkole pegazy mają go osobno od innych kucyków i uczą się latać, szybko hamować w locie, unikać przeszkód itp., a że Cheerful Breeze opanowała już to jako źrebak, lekcje wychowania fizycznego może uznać jako czas wolny. Cheerful Breeze zna się również na geografii. Lubi opiekować się zwierzętami i chodzić na pływalnie. Lubi ekstremalne warunki i chciałaby kiedyś skoczyć ze spadochronu. Lubi bujać w obłokach. Często na lekcjach jest rozkojarzona i gdy nauczyciel ją o coś spyta, ona nie umie odpowiedzieć. Od czasu do czasu rysuje obrazki. Zalety 'Ambitność' Cheerful od małego źrebaka jest bardzo ambitna. 'Cierpliwość' Cheerful jest bardzo cierpliwa w szczególności do brata. 'Gościnność' Kucyki chętnie ją odwiedzają ze względu na jej gościnność. 'Szczodrość' Cheerful Breeze jest bardzo hojna. Dzieli się prawie wszystkim ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami. 'Uczciwość' Jest uczciwa. Nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się okłamać przyjaciół. 'Śmiałość' Cheerful jest bardzo śmiała. 'Punktualność' Jest punktualna, nigdy się nie spóźnia 'Poczucie humoru' Cheerful Breeze ma bardzo duże poczucie humoru :3. Strasznie lubi się śmiać. Wady *Cheerful nie umie zaprzeczyć i odmówić, co często odbija się na jej relacjach z koleżankami. *Jest leniwa i nie chce jej się chodzić do szkoły. *Często jest zbyt pewna siebie. *Lubi się popisywać przed nieznajomymi kucykami. *Jest bardzo gadatliwa. Mogłaby rozmawiać całymi dniami. Dlatego też między innymi nauczyciele często zwracają jej uwagę w szkole. Umiejętności i zainteresowania 'Talent' Jej specjalnym talentem jest szybkie 'rozbijanie' chmur. Co roku bierze udział w konkurencji polegającej na rozpędzeniu jak największej ilości chmur w jak najkrótszym czasie.. Zawsze wygrywa pierwsze lub drugie miejsce.thumb|dyplom 'Latanie' Cheerful bardzo szybko opanowała latanie. W czwartej klasie, gdy mierzyli moc skrzydeł to jej wynosiła 11.1. W wieku trzech lat szybowała po niebie z łatwością. Lubi się ścigać ze swoimi koleżankami z klasy (Katy Moon i Bolt Fire). 'Geografia' Zna również się na geografii co już zostało wspomniane. Zna na pamięć położenie każdego kraju. Na ścianie w pokoju ma powieszoną wielką mapę świata. Przed snem lubi wpatrywać się w nią. Znajome kucyki często odwiedzają ją i pytają o współżędne geograficzne jakiś miast. Chętnie pomaga im w lekcjach i odpowiada na pytania. 'Talent aktorski' Cheerful Breeze ma także bardzo duży talent aktorski. Kiedyś uczęszczała do szkoły teatralnej, lecz po jakimś czasie znudziło jej się to. 'Opowiadanie historii' Umie opowiadać historie, w szczególności horrory. Na swoim osiedlu to właśnie ona we wakacje opowiada bajki o duchach, których się wszyscy boją.Opowiadając wymyśla ciąg dalszy, jednym słowem mówiąc improwizuje. 'Piłka nożna' Od niedawna zainteresowała się piłką nożną. Teraz prawie codziennie wychodzi na dwór, by w nią pograć. Historia-początki lat thumb|W chmurachCheerful Breeze urodziła się w lutym. Rodzice wymyślili jej imię dopiero w czwartym dniu po jej narodzinach, ponieważ spodziewali się ogiera i mieli dla niego wymyślone imię. Gdy pierwszy raz znalazła się w swoim domu miała dwa dni. Cała najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele przyszli zobaczyć małego źrebaczka. Cheerful Breeze została tak nazwana, dlatego, że cały czas się śmiała i dodawała pozytywnej energii. Gdy miała miesiąc po raz pierwszy użyła swoich skrzydełek, by dosięgnąć zabawkę, która stała na górnej półce. Bardzo spodobało jej się latanie i od tamtej pory prawie cały czas była w powietrzu. Tylko spała w łóżeczku i jadła obiad przy stoliku. Historia-zdobycie znaczka Pewnego burzowego dnia Cheerful bawiła się z dwoma koleżankami, które były kucykiem ziemskim i jednorożcem na podwórku. Mówiły, że Cheerful nie da rady przepędzić trzech chmur w ciągu minuty. Jednak myliły się. Cheerful Breeze poleciała w górę i błyskawicznie przepędziła osiem chmur w 16 sekund. Wylądowała na ziemi. Dziewczyny zaczęły jej bić brawo. Cheerful zarumieniła się i powiedziała, że to nic takiego. Jednak one odpowiedziały, że nie dlatego biją brawo, tylko dlatego, że pojawił się jej znaczek. Cheerful Breeze spojrzała na bok i niemal nie zemdlała ze szczęścia. Na jej boku widniał piękny, błyszczący się znaczek, który przedstawiał błękitną chmurkę z trzema czerwonymi błyskawicami w środku. Od tamtej pory Cheerful Breeze ze szczęściem rozpędza chmury z nieba, a inne pegazy patrzą na to z podziwem. Historia- przeprowadzka Cheerful Breeze wychowała się w małej wiosce. Mieszkała tam przez 8 lat razem ze swoimi rodzicami, młodszym bratem i jej najlepszą przyjaciółką -Katy Moon. Już od najmłodszych lat uwielbiała bawić się na chmurach i nie przejmowała się upadkami.Swój prawdziwy talent-błyskawiczne 'czyszczenie' nieba od chmur odkryła w wieku 7 lat. Nie chciała przeprowadzać się, ponieważ była bardzo związana ze swoim domem. Urodziła się tam, wychowała, poznała pierwszych przyjaciół i zdobyła znaczek. Błagała mamę, aby pozostać na miejscu, lecz to nic nie dawało. Najbardziej jednak bolało ją to, że musi zostawić swoją przyjaciółkę Katy. W końcu przyszedł dzień przeprowadzki. Cheerful jak tylko się obudziła to podleciała pod okno Katy Moon, aby się z nią pożegnać. Myślała, że przyjaciółka będzie tak samo smutna jak ona, lecz tak nie było. Katy skakała po swoim łóżku i śmiała się w głos. Cheerful Breeze zrobiło się przykro, bo myślała, że rówieśniczka już jej nie lubi i cieszy się, że wyjeżdża. Powoli zaczynała się cofać w stronę swojego domu, by wziąć walizki. Jednak Moon zawołała ją szybko i powiedziała, że rodzice zrobili im ogromną niespodziankę. Cheerful nie wiedziała jeszcze dokładnie o co chodzi, ale Katy wytłumaczyła jej, że jedzie razem z nią, że razem się przeprowadzają. Cheerful Breeze omal nie spadła na ziemię. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co powiedziała jej Katy Moon. Roześmiane wpadły sobie w ramiona. Cheerful nie mogła zrozumieć tylko jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego Katy nie spostrzegła się, że w jej szafie nie ma rzeczy. Przyjaciółka wytłumaczyła jej, że mama spakowała ją w nocy, tak by nikt nie usłyszał i nie zobaczył. Cheerful przeprowadzając się do większego miasta poznała wiele innych kucyków w jej wieku. Historia-nowe miejsce zamieszkania Wprowadziła się do dużego mieszkania na czwartym piętrze w bloku obok Katy Moon . Było to we wakacje, więc z początku nie musiała chodzić do szkoły. Jednak, gdy przyszedł wrzesień niestety musiała to uczynić. Dostała się do klasy ze swoją przyjaciółką. Usiadły razem w ławce. Niedługo potem okazało się, że ich koleżanka z przedszkola- Bolt Fire chodzi do tej samej szkoły co one, tylko do innej klasy. Bardzo się z tego ucieszyły, gdyż nie widziały jej od dwóch lat. Rok później obie dostały się do klasy razem z Bolt . Siedziały razem ze sobą na zmianę w ławkach. Poznały również dużo innych koleżanek, z którymi założyły szkolny klub AZANT , do którego należały. Cheerful prawie za każdym razem, gdy wraca ze szkoły wlatuje na chmurki ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wygląd Jej sierść jest koloru jasno żółtego przechodzącegoo, gdy miała osiem lat i ma do teraz. w kolor pomarańczowy. Grzywę i ogon ma ciemno niebieską, a jej znaczek to duża błękitna chmura z trzema czerwonymi błyskawicami w środku. Oczy ma jasno pomarańczowe z rzęsami u góry i na dole. Rodzina Cheerful Breeze ma dosyć dużą rodzinę, która zamieszkuje różne zakątki świata. Większości nie zna, ale w przyszłości na pewno pozna. Codziennie widuje się ze swoją mamą, babcią i bratem, dlatego, że z nimi mieszka w jednym domu. Często odwiedza ją kuzyn Slyboots ze swoimi rodzicami. Wszyscy bliscy, których zna są kucykami ziemskimi lub pegazami, wyjątkiem jest jej kuzyn Slyboots wraz ze swoim tatą, którzy są jednorożcami. Jej ciocia niedługo urodzi małą klacz, która najprawdopodobniej będzie pegazem, więc Slyboots będzie miał siostrę. Zwierzęta Cheerful Breeze darzy czułością każde zwierzątko. Od małych mrówek, po duże wilczury. Kiedy widzi zranione zwierzątko leśne, to od razu robi jej się smutno i błaga mamę, aby zatrzymać je na jakiś czas. W domu ma chomika i psa, natomiast jej ciocia z wujkiem mają jeszcze młodego kotka. Jej ulubionym zwierzaczkiem jest jej chomik. Dostała go, kiedy miała jedenaście lat. Nazwała go Jumper (z ang. Skoczek), ponieważ ciągle skakał i chciał się bawić. Cheerful w domu ma też psa, lecz nie jest on jej. Na imię ma Fiona. Jest to czarno-ruda suczka, która uwielbia spać. Cheerful przez jakiś czas opiekowała się młodym lisem, którego znalazła leżącego na skraju lasu z chorą łapką. Nazwała go Fox, co po angielsku znaczy po prostu lis. Jednak, kiedy łapka mu wyzdrowiała niestety musiała go wypuścić na wolność. Cytaty *''Mamo! Plose! Daj mi to! Plose! Baldzo plose!'' *''Roschuśtaj mnie najszybciej jak umiesz!'' *''Naprawdę?!?! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Dlaczego mi o tym wcześniej nie powiedziałaś! Jestem najszczęśliwszym kucykiem na świecie!!!!'' *''Wow... To tu będziemy teraz mieszkać? WOW! Jaki piękny widok z balkonu! Mogę sobie wybrać pokój?'' *''Katy Moon! Jak ci się podoba mieszkanie, w którym teraz mieszkasz?'' *''O nie! Znowy poniedziałek... Na szczęście to już końcówka roku szkolnego.'' Ciekawostki *Jest to kucykowa wersja użytkownika Michigen. *Dotrzymuje tajemnicthumb|Początkowa Cheerful *Cheerful Breeze na samym początku miała wyglądać tak jak na obrazku obok. Jej grzywa miała mieć dwa kolory: granatowy i różowy, a za znaczek miał jej służyć globus. *Jej brat ma 7 lat i chodzi do pierwszej klasy *Rodzice Cheerful Breeze myśleli, że urodzi im się ogier, który miał mieć na imię Flameray. Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki